Computational systems and methods are used to facilitate many transactions and machine functions. Examples include network optimization, pattern matching, consumer recommender engines, homeland security, and others. Many systems employ computational models called network models or graphs which define links or edges between nodes. The links and nodes may be used to represent features of the problem space. Some techniques employing graphs solve for an optimized set of edges based on constraints on a respective number of edges that may connect each node and a respective value associated with the connection. There exists a perennial need for new applications, speed improvements, reliability, and other advantages for such systems and methods.